Love for the Loveless
by Mewglegirl
Summary: Roxas has always been told that Nobodies are incapable of feeling love, but when a certain day finally rolls around, he won't rest until he discovers the truth for himself. Happy Akuroku Day 2011, everyone!


A/N: Two things that I love in an Akuroku fic: slight fourth wall breakage (the fact that the characters are aware of Akuroku Day's existence was my main inspiration for this fic) and the canon universe. I wanted to prove that you can ship two Nobodies without putting it in an alternate universe, and Akuroku is one of the easiest pairings to do that in, since either Roxas can actually feel to a certain extent, or he isn't aware that he's faking it.

The main difference between this and most Akuroku fics I've read is that Axel is all angsty, since that's how he is in Days after he gets back from Castle Oblivion. I think it's adorable. X3 (He's way more awesome in assassin mode like in Re: CoM, though. XP)

So, anyway, enjoy the fluff. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>Axel's eyes slowly fluttered open. He tossed aside the white sheets, stood up, and stretched his arms with a tired groan. Eventually, his eyes fell on the calendar resting on his nightstand, and he froze.<p>

"Oh man," Axel muttered under his breath. "Maybe if I just go back to bed..."

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom flew open, revealing a broadly-grinning Demyx leaning against the frame. "Happy Akuroku Day," the blond said.

"Get outta here, Demyx!" Axel snapped. He immediately reached for the pillow sitting on his bed (pristinely white, just like nearly everything else in the castle) and hurled it at Demyx's face; the blond Nobody swiftly ducked and laughed at Axel's show of anger.

"C'mon, Ax! Why can't you just _live_ a little?" Demyx chuckled.

"Because of people like _you_," Axel shot back.

As much as Demyx wanted to at least pretend that he could have fun, he knew when to back off, so with a sigh, he turned back around. Maybe Roxas's naivete would be more entertaining.

Axel repeated Demyx's disappointed sigh. He surely didn't want to face the rest of the Organization, but eventually, he would need to leave his room.

The redhead trudged down the hallway, a sleepy hand raking through his spikes. They were starting to come apart, but he hardly felt like fixing them. Maybe later.

The first Nobody to grace Axel with his appearance was Saix, looking typically cool and collected. "You're awake."

"So it would seem," Axel grumbled. "What's the mission for today?"

"You'll be teaming up with Roxas. A dangerous-"

"Jeez, why Roxas? Don't tell me you're in on it too."

Saix silently raised an eyebrow. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. As I was saying, a dangerous Heartless known as an Aquaflier has surfaced in Atlantica. Find it, and destroy it."

Axel couldn't help but cringe. Atlantica certainly wasn't his favorite world, especially considering what day it was. Not only would his chakrams be considerably slowed and his fire magic would be useless, but he and Roxas would be shirtless, so they would never hear the end of it.

"You look pale," Saix commented blandly. It was clear that he couldn't care less about the redhead's well-being. Being Xemnas's right hand man, though, it fell upon him to ensure that the members of the Organization were able to carry out missions.

"I'm fine," Axel said with a weary sigh.

"Well, finish your preparations and be on your way," Saix recited. Axel had gotten tired of that phrase a long time ago. Didn't Saix have anything else to say?

Axel pushed his way past his fellow Nobody and made his way to the Gray Area. This was going to be a long day...

xIIIvIIIxIIIvIIIx

"Hey Axel," Roxas said, his eyes averted. He glanced back to Demyx, who was stretched out over one of the couches, the neck of his sitar in his hand and a smug grin lighting up his face.

"You get the briefing from Saix yet?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, eliminate the Aquaflier in Atlantica," Roxas answered. "I haven't been to that world in a long time..."

"Then let's get this over with." Axel raised his arm and summoned a dark corridor, through which both Nobodies stepped.

To Roxas's surprise, he found himself not floating in the gentle caress of oceanic currents, once again trying to find his balance without legs, but at the Twilight Town clock tower, their usual hangout.

Roxas shot Axel an inquisitive look, and the redhead swiped a hand nervously through his hair.

"I just wanted to get some peace and quiet before we head out, y'know?" Axel explained. Roxas shrugged, figuring that if Axel wanted to talk about anything, this was the best place to do it.

Both of them took their usual seats on the ledge. They sat in silence for minutes that felt like hours, and eventually, summoned up the courage to speak.

"Roxas, I-"

"Axel-"

Both of them gave a nervous laugh. Axel leaned on one arm and nodded at his companion. "You first, Rox."

"No, it's alright, go ahead."

"Seriously, just say it."

"It's fine!"

"Roxas, what is it?"

Roxas sighed and looked down at his hands. He sorely wished he could close them around a Popsicle stick, but the sea salt ice cream would have to wait. The blond looked up at his best friend and asked, "Why does Demyx always bother us on August thirteenth?"

It was an understandable question, but difficult to answer all the same. Axel looked away and silently prayed that Roxas wouldn't follow it up with many more. "Because it's Akuroku Day," the redhead muttered.

"But what does that mean?" The determination in Roxas's eyes was hard to ignore, but Axel wasn't sure he could find the words. For a while, everything was silent, and heavy tension hung thickly in the air.

Finally, Axel spoke again. "What's my number in the Organization, Rox?"

"It's eight," Roxas said immediately. He had long since made sure to memorize the numbers of the Organization members he came into contact with the most, namely Axel and Xion.

"And yours?"

"Thirteen. Where are you going with this, Axel?"

"What date do you get when you put our numbers together?"

"8-13...ohhh!" Roxas's face lit up with understanding, and he smiled that smile that always made Axel jealous of his friend's ability to be so convincing in his "feelings."

"Yeah..." Axel tried. "You, uh, get it now, right?"

Roxas nodded happily. "Yeah, Demyx is just jealous of how we're such good friends. That makes sense."

Axel's eyes fell again. He tried not to cringe, and simply took a deep breath, deciding to start with the simpler facts. He exhaled slowly. "Jealousy's a feeling, Rox."

The smile slipped from Roxas's face, replaced by a cautious frown. "Then...that's not right?"

Axel silently shook his head and bit his lower lip. Just what would it take to get the blond to understand...?

"Axel, just tell me. If it's some big secret, you really shouldn't keep it from me," Roxas tried. His expression was starting to grow more desperate as the situation became increasingly familiar; too many memories of Axel's suspicious actions and hidden secrets were starting to surface.

The redhead sighed and brushed some hair from his face. "It's nothing like that, but...OK, you remember Belle?"

"You mean from Beast's Castle?" Roxas asked, curiosity returning to his bright blue eyes.

Axel nodded. "Yeah. Her and the Beast...well, they were in love." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chose his words carefully. "There are some people out there...a lot, actually. They think that...that you and I are...in love."

Roxas didn't seem too affected by the news. "I thought we can't feel love. You need a heart, right?"

"Exactly," Axel muttered.

"So what's the big deal?" Roxas pressed. "Demyx should know that Akuroku Day makes no sense, but-"

"It's not so simple, blondie," Axel interrupted.

Roxas started to ask what Axel meant, but he could tell that the redhead was in one of those moods where he never shared enough information, so the blond didn't bother continuing the discussion.

The two simply sat in silence. Axel looked over at his best friend and wished he could feel guilty when he saw Roxas's confused and dismayed expression.

Roxas eventually met Axel's gaze. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

Axel smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure it's impossible for Nobodies to fall in love?"

It was an unexpected question, and Axel's surprise was quite understandable. Roxas, however, was determined to get an answer, if the fire in his eyes was any indication.

"Positive," Axel said with a nod. "Love is a powerful emotion...you'll probably understand it better when-"

"I know, I know, when I have a heart," Roxas interjected. "But...isn't there some way to be absolutely sure? I mean, you say that Nobodies need hearts to feel, but we sit on this clock tower every day and laugh about the stupidest things like real people."

"That's just because we remember what it was like to laugh and have fun with friends back when we _were_ real people," Axel protested.

"I don't know about that."

Axel met Roxas's glare and turned up the intensity on his own. "Listen, Roxas. You're a Nobody. You don't have a heart. Stop acting like you do."

Roxas bit his lip and mulled that over. He wasn't sure if he believed his redheaded friend. He refused to go down without a fight. But how could he test to see if it was possible for him to love?

"Axel..."

"What, Rox?"

"What do people do when they're in love?"

The two Nobodies' little staring contest was finally broken as Axel's eyes fell as they so often did. Axel sighed softly and shook his head. He knew that the blond would never give up now that he was set on this.

"They spend a lot of time together, as much as they can," Axel tried. He spoke slowly, sorting through countless memories to find the answers. "They always stay close, no matter what happens. And sometimes...sometimes they kiss."

Roxas nodded thoughtfully. He combined what he just heard with what he'd seen at Beast's Castle, and thought he had a decent handle on how two lovebirds spend their time.

Axel looked over to see that Roxas was suddenly much, much closer to him.

"Rox...hey, c'mon, back it up." Axel gave Roxas a light push on the shoulder, to no avail. The blond simply steadied himself and stared deep into the redhead's green eyes.

"Aren't you curious?" Roxas asked, his gaze unmoving. Axel, however, looked away and coughed nervously.

"Listen, Roxas...even if you _could_...l-love me, I wouldn't...I mean, I'm not..." Axel stammered, a small blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. He trailed off as his words quickly failed him.

Roxas said nothing, just leaned even closer, sliding his hand across the ledge for balance. Axel barely noticed when Roxas's fingers brushed his own.

"Roxas, you can't love, end of...story..."

The blond slid over and slowly trailed one of his hands up Axel's back in order to pull him closer.

"I don't believe you," Roxas said flatly, eyes half-shut. "I want to find out for myself."

He pressed their lips together.

Roxas's eyes fell closed, while Axel's snapped wide-open, his cheeks nearly the same color as his hair. There wasn't much passion in the kiss, but Axel's mind was sending off all manner of sirens and red lights. Roxas, though, saw nothing wrong with the whole situation; it was merely an experiment to him.

Since Axel's muscles refused to obey him, Roxas was the first to break the kiss. Almost immediately, Axel stood up and stared down at Roxas, his eyes full of...fear? Surprise? Not even Axel was sure.

Roxas couldn't look, so his eyes fell to the town below. "Did you feel anything?" the blond asked quietly.

"I...I can't feel, remember...?" Axel mumbled.

"Oh..." Roxas sighed. Maybe love was impossible for Nobodies to experience after all.

"But..."

The blond's eyes shot back up to meet the redhead's. "But what, Axel?"

Axel shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. Nevermind. Let's go take out that Aquaflier."

xIIIvIIIxIIIvIIIx

"Axel!" Roxas shouted as he tried in vain to squirm free of the massive ray-like Heartless's sting-tipped tail. It had been a long and harsh battle, but just as the two Nobodies had tasted victory, the Aquaflier had seized the moment, and Roxas's sleek tail fins at the same time.

"Hey, ugly! He's my friend, not your food, got it memorized?" Axel roared. He kicked his lion-fish tail and shot over to the Aquaflier's head like a bullet from a gun, chakrams slicing through the water to deal the fatal strike.

Blades collided with scales, and finally, the Heartless exploded into a ring of bright energy, its captured heart rising up through the ceiling of the rocky cave. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief.

"You alright, blondie?" Axel asked. "That thing didn't hurt you too much, did it?"

"I'm fine," Roxas chuckled. "Just some bruises here and there." He subconsciously grabbed his arm, where Axel could see there was a large purple mark taking up most of his forearm.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts," Axel commented, swimming over to his friend. He gently brushed Roxas's arm aside to inspect the damage himself.

"Not really," Roxas said with a shrug. "Aren't you all bruised up too?"

Axel didn't reply. He looked like he was in a trance, eyes seemingly locked on Roxas's arm, before his gaze slowly made its way up to Roxas's shoulders and chest.

"Axel? Hey, Ax."

The redhead's eyes finally found the blond's, where they locked in place. Roxas was starting to get nervous.

"What are you staring at...?"

"N-Nothing!" Axel suddenly stammered. The stare was broken, but the tension remained. "Was I staring?" the redhead added.

"Uh, yeah..." Roxas muttered. "What's on your mind?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair - he would definitely have to redo most of the spikes, now that the water had separated them - and grinned shakily. "It's nothing. We should RTC."

Roxas's Keyblade vanished into the usual burst of light. "There's something you're not telling me," he said pointedly. "You've been acting weird ever since we got to Atlantica."

Axel let his chakrams disappear as well, and he tried to look anywhere other than Roxas.

_Hey...I'm enjoying this!_ his own voice said as the memory played out in his mind's eye. His hand flew to where his heart should have been. _You guys really are something else!_

The next thing he knew, his chest was pressed to Roxas's, their tailfins brushing together. Roxas started to yelp Axel's name, but was quickly silenced by Axel's lips on his.

The Nobodies' second kiss was much quicker than the first; Roxas jerked back in surprise, blushing heavily. "I thought you can't feel!" was the first thing out of the blond's mouth.

"I know, I know!" Axel said, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. "I just...I can't explain it, but ever since you...y-you kissed me...back at Twilight Town..." He trailed off. The words just wouldn't come.

"Do you love me?" Roxas asked. He was always so quick to the point, so naive when it came to matters of the heart...

Axel shook his head again. "That's not possible!" he snapped. "I can't love anyone!"

"Then why are you still staring at me?"

The redhead flinched back in surprise. "I was...?" he mumbled.

"Hehe, yeah, you were." Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. He wasn't sure why he liked seeing Axel so...nervous, but he almost didn't want to RTC just to talk to his redheaded friend even just a little more.

Axel's hand flew habitually to the back of his neck. "Must be all the seawater I'm breathin' in."

Before Roxas could say anything, the redhead turned around and started swimming back down to the dark corridor. All Roxas could do was follow, whether he wanted more or not.

"So you didn't like it?" the blond asked as he struggled to keep up with his speedier companion.

The first time Axel tried to piece together a reply, it was so quiet that Roxas couldn't hear; the blond asked his friend to repeat himself in the calmest tone he could muster.

Axel sighed to himself. "I never said that."

xIIIvIIIxIIIvIIIx

The two reappeared in the Gray Area, immediately suffering a slight loss of balance just like everyone else who crossed from the sea to dry land in the blink of an eye. This time, though, they used each other to keep from falling; neither of them could help but grin at the other.

Xigbar looked up from his rifle. "What's up, lovebirds?" he asked, that typically condescending tone worming its way into his voice.

Axel rolled his eyes and glared daggers at the older Nobody. He didn't bother gracing Xigbar with a response, though, and just walked up to his room. Roxas followed like a lost puppy, ignoring another snarky comment from Xigbar.

It was only when they reached the door that Axel realized he was being followed. He looked down at Roxas and crossed his arms. "Listen, Rox. What happened back there...it doesn't-"

"What _did_ happen?"

Both Nobodies looked up, startled, and found themselves face-to-face with Demyx, arms folded and grinning widely just as he had at the start of the day.

Roxas started to say something, but Axel quickly stopped him by placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. Axel had an idea, something that would be risky, but likely pay off quite well in the end.

"You wanna know what happened, Demyx?" Axel asked snidely. "Here, lemme show you."

He leaned down a bit, wrapped one arm around Roxas's waist, and kissed him for the third time that day.

Much to Axel's surprise, Roxas didn't tense up this time. In fact, he seemed completely at ease, and the only tension that hung in the air was Demyx's fault.

The Melodious Nocturne stared, eyes wide. If there was anything that could leave someone without a heart completely and thoroughly mortified, this was it. Even after Axel broke the kiss and smirked at both of the others, Demyx was speechless.

"Uh...I..." he stammered, taking a few steps back. "Y-You guys...I mean...uh...n-n-nevermind!"

And with that, Demyx ran back down the hallway and around the corner, vanishing from the scene without another word.

Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled. "He won't bother us anymore, will he?"

"I doubt it, Rox."


End file.
